Parallel Hearts
by macaroon waffle
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang android yang bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Targetnya kini adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Tapi, hei, perasaan apa ini? Apakah ini yang disebut cinta? Tapi memangnya android bisa merasakan cinta? / Akashixandroid!Kuroko / PS: ada yang punya usul untuk genre kedua setelah romance?


**disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki, fict ini ditulis oleh saya

**warning**: - genderless!Kuroko, jadi ini straight atau shounen-ai saya gatau *angkat bahu dengan tidak bertanggung jawab*

- oc cuma buat *awas spoiler* karena saya gatega ngejadiin salah satu dari cewek di KnB buat *awas spoiler* :) /oke, warning macam apa itu?!

* * *

><p>Tokyo adalah sebuah kota yang pernah tidur. Meskipun bulan sudah menggantikan posisi matahari, Tokyo tetap terjaga dengan berbagai aktivitasnya yang tak pernah padam. Penduduk kota Tokyo pun sama sibuknya dengan kota itu.<p>

Kuroko Tetsuya salah satunya. Di tengah kegelapan malam, sosoknya melesat membelah kota Tokyo. Berlari, sesekali memelankan laju larinya, kemudian berlari lagi. Tidak tampak rasa lelah di wajahnya ataupun keringat yang mengalir dari pori-pori tubuhnya. Wajahnya datar, helaian _baby blue_-nya sedikit berantakan karena terterpa angin. Namun Kuroko tidak memedulikannya. Membenahi rambut bukanlah salah satu dari tugasnya malam ini. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal tugas, Kuroko nampaknya harus segera menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan padanya. Tugas yang menjadi prioritasnya.

Langkah Kuroko membawanya ke sebuah perumahan elit. Sebagaimana perumahan, tentu saja pintu masuk ke perumahan itu dijaga oleh _security_. Dua _s__ecurity_ yang berjaga memiliki penampilan yang - yeah, cukup membuat orang bodoh sekalipun tidak mau ambil masalah dengan mereka. Tapi Kuroko berbeda dengan orang biasa. Sementara kedua _security_ itu sedang bercengkrama, Kuroko berjalan dengan tenang ke arah mereka.

"Huh? Siapa kau?" salah satu dari dua _security_ itu bertanya pada Kuroko dengan tampang malas.

Kuroko tidak memberikan kata-kata sebagai jawaban, melainkan memberikan dua tusukan tepat di bagian jantung pada kedua _security_ yang langsung jatuh tergeletak di lantai itu. Tanpa menampikkan raut bersalah atau apa, Kuroko masuk ke dalam perumahan itu. Kedua mata sewarna rambutnya itu meneliti rumah-rumah yang berjejer di depannya, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Target ditemukan," gumamnya.

Sebuah rumah bercat coklat minimalis menjadi tujuan Kuroko. Gerbang rumah itu terkunci, namun tidak jadi masalah untuk Kuroko. Kuroko melompat tanpa menimbulkan suara, ia mendarat di depan pintu rumah minimalis itu. Sensor pendengaran Kuroko mendapati kalau masih ada aktivitas di dalam rumah, yang berarti Kuroko tidak perlu repot-repot membobol rumah ini. Cukup ditekannya bel, dan tinggal menunggu targetnya membuka pintu rumah.

Pintu dibuka tidak lama setelah Kuroko menekan bel. Seorang wanita berambut hitam menyambut Kuroko, raut wajahnya terlihat bingung.

"Maaf, Anda siapa, ya? Ada keperluan apa?"

Mata Kuroko berkilau ganjil saat menatap wanita itu. "Tachibana Akane, terdeteksi."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu- HMPH!" Wanita bernama Tachibana Akane itu meronta ketika Kuroko membekap mulutnya dan mendorongnya masuk. Rontaan itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena dengan gerakan cepat Kuroko menusuk jantung wanita itu dengan pisau yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. Pisau yang sama dengan yang digunakannya untuk membunuh kedua _security_ itu.

Tachibana Akane tewas seketika. Mayatnya tergeletak di lantai rumahnya sendiri. Kuroko berjalan mundur, lalu menutup pintu rumah wanita tersebut. Bibirnya bergerak, menyuarakan dua kata; "_Mission completed_."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Haha! Tetsu! Kau memang paling ahli kalau soal tugas bunuh-membunuh!" Aomine Daiki tertawa keras sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Kuroko yang duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah datar.

Midorima Shintarou, dalam balutan jas lab putih, mendengus kesal. "Jangan menepuk kepala _android-_ku, Aomine! Tepukanmu itu bisa membuat _spare part_ Kuroko lepas _nanodayo_!"

"Berisik ah," komentar Aomine sebal. "Tetsu tidak akan rusak meskipun kutepuk-tepuk. Ya kan, Tetsu?"

"Benar, Aomine-kun. Midorima-kun tidak perlu khawatir berlebihan seperti itu," ujar Kuroko. Aomine melempar cengiran kemenangan ke arah Midorima.

Midorima menghela napas karenanya. Tingkah _android_-nya ini kadang membuatnya kesal. Tapi mau kesal seperti apapun juga, Midorima tidak akan bisa marah pada Kuroko. Yah, soalnya kan, Kuroko itu _android_ pertama ciptaan Midorima yang sukses (diantara sekian _android _yang gagal lainnya).

Eh, apa? Kalian terkejut dengan _race_ Kuroko sebagai _android_?

Ah, baiklah, biar kujelaskan.

Kuroko Tetsuya, seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi, adalah _android_ pertama ciptaan Midorima Shintarou yang sukses. _Android_ sendiri adalah robot yang benar-benar mirip dengan manusia. Ingat, robot! Aku tidak sedang membicarakan _handphone android_ dan segala macamnya itu. Kembali ke topik, Kuroko sebagai _android_ sendiri memang sangat mirip dengan manusia. Mulai dari fisik, suaranya, dan tingkah lakunya. Orang yang baru pertama kali melihat Kuroko pasti akan mengiranya sebagai manusia.

Yah, tidak salah, sih. Soalnya Kuroko memang benar-benar mirip dengan manusia. Kuroko mempunyai rambut biru muda dan mata yang sewarna dengan rambutnya. Kulitnya pucat, tapi dingin, karena seluruh tubuhnya memang dibuat dari besi dan almunium. Tapi meskipun dari besi, Midorima membuatnya seolah-olah kulit Kuroko benar-benar kulit manusia sungguhan. Lembut, dan tidak licin. Entah bagaimana caranya Midorima membuatnya. Kuroko juga memiliki suara yang jernih dan sangat manusia, tidak seperti suara robot pada umumnya.

Kalian tahu Vocaloid? Kira-kira seperti itulah suara Kuroko.

Oh iya, Kuroko juga bisa berpikir, berinteraksi dengan orang lain, dan bisa menampilkan emosi seperti senang, sedih, marah, atau bosan. Atau emosi lain yang biasa ditampilkan manusia. Tapi Kuroko hanya _menampilkan_, bukan _merasakan_. Karena bagaimana pun juga Kuroko hanyalah _android_ yang tidak memiliki hati untuk merasakan emosi.

Kuroko diciptakan Midorima untuk membantu organisasinya- organisasi pembunuh bayaran, Black Rose. Ya. Siapa sangka kalau Midorima Shintarou, seorang dokter terkemuka, ternyata adalah seorang ketua sekaligus pendiri dari organisasi pembunuh bayaran? Tidak ada yang menyangkanya. Midorima berhasil menyembunyikan kedoknya dengan sangat rapi, hingga tak ada seorangpun tahu (kecuali anggota organisasinya, tentu saja). Bagi Midorima, Kuroko adalah mesin pembunuh (sekaligus _android_ kesayangan, meskipun Midorima tidak mau mengakuinya) yang hebat dan benar-benar membantu.

Bukan berarti anggota lainnya tidak membantu. Mereka semua sangat membantu, tapi Kuroko yang paling berguna bagi Midorima.

Dan selebihnya mengenai Kuroko, akan kulanjutkan nanti! Sekarang, kita harus masuk ke cerita.

"Kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik, Kuroko," puji Midorima, namun tak ada nada pujian disana. Katakan saja Midorima gengsi.

"Terima kasih, Midorima-kun," Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Apa ada tugas lagi untukku?"

"Untuk sementara ini tidak ada. Kau boleh bersantai, atau terserahmu _nanodayo_."

"Hee, kalau begitu, boleh aku ajak Tetsu keluar? Sudah lama aku tidak jalan-jalan dengan Tetsu," celetuk Aomine.

"Terserahmu saja _nanodayo_."

Aomine menyeringai senang, lalu meraih lengan Kuroko riang. "Ayo kita jalan-jalan, Tetsu!"

Kuroko hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Maji Burger menjadi tujuan Aomine dan Kuroko sore itu. Tumben, sore itu Maji Burger sepi. Hanya ada sedikit pengunjung disana. Aomine mengambil tempat di pojok ruangan, dekat jendela, diikuti Kuroko.

"Kau pesan apa, Tetsu? Biar kupesankan," tawar Aomine.

"_Vanilla milkshake_ saja, Aomine-kun," jawab Kuroko. _Vanilla milkshake_ sudah menjadi menu langganannya di Maji Burger. Jika kalian bertanya apakah _android_ seperti Kuroko bisa makan dan minum, tentu saja bisa! Midorima mendesain Kuroko agar bisa makan dan minum, juga bisa terkena air selayaknya manusia. Kuroko memang sudah nyaris mendekati manusia sungguhan. Satu-satunya yang kurang yah, itu, hati untuk merasakan emosi.

"Siip," Aomine mengacungkan jempolnya, lalu berjalan untuk memesan makanan.

Aomine diam-diam melirik Kuroko yang tengah memperhatikan orang-orang dari balik jendela. Aomine pertama kali mengenal Kuroko saat ia pertama kali bergabung dengan organisasi pembunuh bayaran milik Midorima. Awalnya, Aomine mengira Kuroko itu anak lemah tidak berguna. Tapi ternyata Kuroko sangatlah berguna. Kuroko juga teman yang menyenangkan meskipun dia _android_ dan kata-katanya seringkali pedas. Aomine tersenyum sendiri karenanya.

Setelah memesan dan membayar, Aomine kembali ke mejanya. Kuroko masih asyik memperhatikan orang-orang dari balik jendela. Aomine pernah bertanya pada Kuroko kenapa ia sering sekali memperhatikan orang-orang. Dan Kuroko menjawab kalau memperhatikan manusia dan segala emosinya itu menarik. Hah, Aomine tidak tahu Kuroko benar-benar tertarik atau hanya perkataannya saja karena dia tidak punya emosi.

"Memperhatikan orang-orang lagi, Tetsu?"

"Ya, Aomine-kun. Rasanya menarik melihat orang-orang dengan berbagai penampilan dan kepribadian saling berbaur di masyarakat," kata Kuroko.

"Begitu? Ha~ah, kuakui hobimu itu aneh, Tetsu," komentar Aomine.

"Aomine-kun tidak punya hak untuk mengomentari hobiku."

Gemas dengan kepolosan Kuroko, Aomine mengacak-ngacak surai biru muda Kuroko -dengan hati-hati, tentunya, Aomine tidak mau kena omelan Midorima-.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pesanan Aomine dan Kuroko datang. Satu gelas _vanilla milkshake_ untuk Kuroko, dan setumpuk _burger_ untuk Aomine. Aomine memang mempunyai nafsu makan yang besar. Kuroko sering terlihat risih dengan nafsu makan Aomine yang keterlaluan, tapi tidak pernah berkomentar apa-apa.

Menjelang malam, Aomine dan Kuroko pulang ke rumah perkumpulan Black Rose mereka. Seluruh anggota Black Rose sudah berkumpul di ruang tamu, kecuali Aomine dan Kuroko. Mereka berdua cepat-cepat bergabung karena tahu Midorima akan memulai rapat mereka. Midorima duduk di sebuah kursi yang terletak di ujung ruangan sambil menatap tajam anak buahnya satu persatu.

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul?" tanyanya.

"Sudah, Midorimacchi~!" jawab Kise Ryouta riang.

"Baiklah, kita mulai rapat malam ini," Midorima menghela napas. "Sebelum itu, aku akan bertanya mengenai tugas kalian _nanodayo_. Bagaimana? Sukses?"

"Sukses, Midorimacchi~! Aku tidak meninggalkan jejak sedikit pun, lho~!" Lagi-lagi, Kise yang menjawab.

"Kalau aku tidak ada tugas hari ini, Midorin," kata Momoi Satsuki gembira. Sebelas dua belas dengan Kise.

"Aku juga tidak ada tugas," celetuk Aomine.

"Aku... yah, aku terpaksa membunuh seorang saksi mata, Shin-chan," cerita Takao Kazunari muram.

"Kau ceroboh, Takao," dengus Midorima.

"_Gomen ne_, Shin-chan~"

"Yah, kali ini kumaafkan _nanodayo_," ucap Midorima. Pandangannya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius. "Dengar, semua, kita mendapat sebuah misi yang lumayan berat. Malah, boleh kukatakan, berbahaya."

"Memangnya apa tugasnya, Midorin?" tanya Momoi penasaran.

"Memata-matai seseorang, mengumpulkan semua data tentangnya, juga ada satu informasi penting yang klien kita minta untuk diungkap, setelah itu membunuhnya _nanodayo_," jelas Midorima sambil membaca berkas di tangannya.

"Hanya segitu saja? Itu mah gampang, Midorimacchi~!" komentar Kise.

"Jangan asal komentar saja, Kise. Kedengarannya memang mudah, tapi ini misi yang berbahaya. Karena kita harus mendekati orang itu demi mendapatkan informasi penting tersebut."

"Lalu apa yang sulit, Shin-chan?" Takao bertanya heran.

"Yang membuat sulit adalah target kali ini," Midorima meletakkan berkas yang sejak tadi dibacanya.

"Memangnya siapa orangnya, Midorima-kun?" Kuroko yang sejak tadi diam angkat bicara.

"Orang itu..." Midorima menatap satu-satu anggotanya yang menatapnya dengan penasaran. Kemudian si surai hijau itu akhirnya menjawab.

"Akashi Seijuurou."

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>an:  
><strong>

HUWWAAAA! SAYA BIKIN APAAN INI! *headbang* Duh, maaf banget ya fict-nya abal pake banget. Saya juga heran bisa-bisanya bikin fict dengan tema robot-robotan plus pembunuhan dibumbui romance kayak gini, duh.

Dan soal Kurokonya saya sengaja bikin jadi genderless (karena saya udah janji gak akan bikin shounen-ai) jadinya ya straight enggak shounen-ai pun enggak. Tapi terserah pembaca aja mau nganggep ini shounen-ai gapapa, straight juga gapapa.

Oh iya, OC diatas itu cuma sekedar jadi korban kok. Saya gatega kalo bikin Riko, Satsuki, Alex, atau Masako jadi korbannya Kuroko. Jadinya yaa OC aja.

Soal pairingnya, yang utama sih AkaKuro. Tapi ada niat buat bikin harem!Kuroko juga sih (termasuk KuroMomo disana) jadi yaa, tunggu aja!

Sekian, makasih udah baca. Minat review?


End file.
